


Bloodstones and Froyo

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, Vegan!carlos, headcanons, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lunch date goes a little wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstones and Froyo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Cosleia on tumblr

Night Vale had many restaurants to choose from. From Gino's to Tourniquet to Big Rico's Pizza. None of which Cecil felt was right for his and Carlos' lunch date. Nervously he glanced down at the plastic, pink watch Carlos had given him and checked the time. 

While time was not real, Station Management's wrath was. 

"Hey Cec, you okay?" Carlos ran his thumb across the back of Cecil's knuckles, smiling softly. 

Cecil's heart skipped a beat and he nodded, catching Carlos' infectious grin. "I'm perfect!"

"Imperfectly so?"

"Of course! I'm just not sure where to eat..." Cecil trailed off scanning the street for somewhere-- anywhere just sit with Carlos and talk. To smile as Carlos talked about science, holding hands and just being together. 

"I don't mind," the scientist replied. 

"Ermmm," Cecil's gaze fixed on a frozen yogurt stand, an idea forming neatly in his mind. "Frozen yogurt, I haven't had it in a while."

Carlos curled a strand of his perfect, ever growing hair around his finger. Hesitating. 

"Sure," he said and the two made their way to the shop, hand in hand. 

Once the required blood stone rituals were completed Cecil grabbed a large serving cup and hurried over to one of the various dispensers. 

"The chocolate-banana mix is amazing!" He gushed filling his cup greedily. 

"Neat..." Carlos trailed off looking down at the serving size options before picking out a small serving and starting to pick and choose. 

Once it was time to pay the two set their cups on the counter ready for them to be weighed and eaten, possibly on a leisurely desert walk through the town. 

It was a this point however that Cecil noticed something. Carlos' cup was completely devoid of yogurt. Filled instead with fruit gems, dry cereal and nuts.

A pang of worry shot through his core. 

"Car-los," he stretched out his partners name nervously. 

"Yes Honey?" Carlos asked, retrieving his wallet from his lab coat pocket.

"Do you not like frozen yogurt?"

Carlos froze. "Ah," he fiddled aimlessly with his wallet. "Scientifically speaking I don't-- I don't not like it." He added quickly. "I'm vegan."

Cecil turned white. "Why didn't you tell me!? I just dragged you into a frozen yogurt store!"

Carlos smiled reassuringly. "It's fine Cecil, honest."

"No! It is not fine!" Cecil cried, starting to make a scene. "I should have known! Ugh! Why am I so stupid?" 

Carlos wrapped his arm round Cecil's shoulders. "It's okay," he promised. "Besides, unless you can read my mind you wouldn't have known, it's my fault." He paused. "You can't actually read my mind can you?" 

"No, who do you think I am? Steve Carlsberg?" 

Carlos made a mental note to call Steve regarding the studying of possible telekinesis. 

The teenager behind the counter cleared their throat. "Sirs," they said. "You are aware we have a vegan option right? Erm you're holding up the line."


End file.
